Familiar
by Queen Rabeon
Summary: I didn't write OUAT but if I did, this is how it would have been. Rated T for now.


Familiar By Queen Rabeon

The characters, and Storybrooke aren't mine, but the Idea and Story using them is. Trigger warnings: Abuse, attempted Rape, Depression and suicidal thoughts and actions along with homophobic thoughts, actions and words.

I'm not sure where this story is headed (Just like my life) Right now it could be just this, or It could be never ending like One Piece, who knows? I don't.

This is going to be toxic on the feels so this is NSFF and if I continue it it will be NSFW, It is what I would have done with the show had it been my idea. It's also based on a 'poem' that I wrote while having a difficult time.

 **I don't support or participate in homophobia towards others. Sadly not everyone feels that way and so this story will have it, hopefully only in the beginning.**

Last thing for now, I will have two polls up for this story. First: Should hook be genderbent? Second: Should Robin be genderbent?

Here we go:

* * *

" Shut up you whore!" Mark screeched, " You don't deserve to live, you… you bitch! Get in the closet now!"

Scrambling across the cold, tile floor a fifteen year old, Emma Turbing tried to stand, but the fear kept her on the ground.

"Oh, and I mean a _real_ closet you dike!" Mark reached down and roughly pulled Emma up.

"How..H.. How do you know about that?" Emma stuttered and tried to keep her legs from caving under her.

"You think I'm stupid!" Her adoptive father spat into her face, "I caught you with _her_!"

"She has a name!" Emma snapped.

" I don't give a shit! You're both just orphans to me!" Mark then started pulling Emma by the arm down the hallway towards the 'living room' which is really a hell hole. Broken glass crunched beneath Many's feet.

" And you're just another man collecting a paycheck." Emma normally wouldn't be this brave, but calling her "just an orphan" made her crack.

"Hey where is the other little dyke anyway?" Mark questioned, "You both left together, and yet she didn't come back…" seeing the look on Emma's' face he started laughing, " Hahaha! she left you didn't she? Just like everyone else has, Just like everyone else will always! I bet she got tired of trying to protect you, I would be." He lifted his fist, "Since she no longer wants to stop me, and the inspector will be here in four days I'll just do this." His fist slammed into Emma, but since he still had a firm hold of her, she stayed mostly still. He drew back his arm and hit her again, and then again, and again. Once her face was bruised and bleeding he felt content and flung her into the closet.

Emma whimpered in pain as she turned around and sat up, leaning against the back wall of the closet. Without another word he slammed the closet shut. Emma listened to his retreating footsteps.

"Lily. Please help me." Emma whispered into the dark.

Lily never came, but Tina, the social worker, did four days later.

* * *

"Oh, Emma!" Tina said as she opened the door and Emma flinched back from the light. She reached in, helping the frightened teen stand.

"Where is Lily?" Emma questioned Tina.

"We don't know Emma. Quite frankly I am amazed she didn't take you with her." Tina remarked.

"Me too." Emma stated, curling into Tina's' chest for comfort.

"Rob, Emma's gonna need the medic. Will you get her?" Tina more requested than asked.

"Yes ma'am." Rob saluted, then sent Emma a concerned look, and turned and left the room.

Tina was a wonderful lady. She had been caring for Emma since she was found on the side of the road in Maine. Tina had told Emma that she would always save her. _Emma trusts Tina._ She was about thirty four, and had beautiful long black hair that flowed down to the middle of her back, and was married to a guy named Andre. Emma hated Andre, he never seemed right for Tina. That, and he was the reason Tina hadn't just adopted Emma. If it was up to Emma,Tina and Rob would be her parents, screw Andre.

An hour later Emma was cleared by the medic, she had a minor concussion, a dislocated (now relocated) shoulder and four stitches in her eyebrow.

"Let's get you home little Swan." Rob said, guiding Emma into a old yellow VolksWagen bug.

"The Group home isn't my home." Emma whined, " Why can't you and Tina take me home? To a real home?"

"Emma," Rob sighed. " Tina and I don't live together, no matter how much you want us to, and I told you, I can't adopt you. No matter how much I want to."

"Bullshit."

"Emma language!" Tina snapped.

"Sorry, Tina."

"It's alright. I'm sorry I yelled, I know you have had a rough time and it's not fair of me to critisize you. Please remember what I said to you after the Smiths home. I really believe in it." Rob patted Tina on the back.

" We've all had a rough time," to Tina, Rob said; "I will take Swan home, you need to see if you can find Lily, If she isn't in Massachusetts, then she's fled to New York again and there is nothing we can do."

"Okay I will search." Seeing Emma's worried face, she leans in and kisses her on the forehead, "Little swan, don't worry. I will find Lily and bring her back to us."

"I don't want her back!" Emma spat, "I'm worried about you Tina, Remember what happened to Opal?"

"Of course I remember Little Swan, It won't happen to me. I will be safe, and as soon as Rob drops you off he will come find me. He will keep me safe, Right Rob?" Tina looked at Rob with her Sparkling green eyes.

"Always." Rob confirmed.

* * *

In New York…

"Hehehe… You came back. I always knew you would." a raspy voice sounded from behind the small, brunette, shaking form.

"I.. I came back because we had a deal." The girl trembled.

"Yesss, we do." The voice came closer, "Are you ready to cash in?"

"Um, Y..es." shaking so hard she was barely standing the girl sealed her fate, and and Emma's, "Take me there, I'm ready."

" You don't sound to ready, Dearie." The voice cackled " Oh well, I don't care!"

Lilly was whisked away in a throng of Black smoke.


End file.
